


Pizza Picnic

by ScarletBlade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affectionate, Awkward Flirting, Cuteness overload, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Picnic, Pizza, Reader-Insert, Surprise Ending, Wholesome, bookworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletBlade/pseuds/ScarletBlade
Summary: The Liberio Food Festival had begun, and the reader brought Pieck along for a small surprise. Little did she know what would unfold that day.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Pizza Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been written in 1st person Reader POV.  
> Implied mutual pining with neither character being truly aware of the other’s feelings.  
> Might be cheesy and possibly OOC for Pieck (it could be perceived as/ attributed to character shyness though) since it’s my first attempt at writing for a relationship.

“Could I get a large triple combo?”

“Sure. Choose the toppings you’d like and we’ll get your order ready.”

“Hmm.”

I perused the menu and settled on the margherita (the safe option), an option with jalapeños in it, and the unidentified flavour of the day; and pointed these out to the guy at the counter.

“Give me these three.”

“Anything else you want with that? I’d suggest one of the fruit coolers.”

“One lime and one orange. That’s all.”

“Alright. Here’s the bill.”

I paid the price and held the bill, waiting for the order to be prepared. While checking to see where Pieck had gone, my eyes caught sight of her in a seating area, at a small table, head buried in a book. Well, at least she wouldn’t be bored.

When the pizza was ready, I picked up the box with the coolers on top of it, and brought it to the table, quietly sitting opposite her, wanting to see how long it would take for her to notice. The book she was reading appeared to be one of those fictional novels that would be the most difficult of the lot to pry away from her – she’d been known to get completely engrossed in those, to the point where even weeks later, we’d be stuck discussing and debating the plot, characters and setting of those books. Ah, turns out she’s turned me over to the dark theorist side after all.

Pieck closed the book, setting a ribbon on the last read page, her face now visible. She peered inside the box while I opened it, and gave a tiny smirk.

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, ‘tis probably what you think it is.”

“You remembered.”

“Of course, I would. Everyone knows you like pizza. Your face turns into a legitimate lightbulb with any mention of it.”

“No, wait. Everyone knows I like pizza. Not everyone knows my flavour preferences though. You’re the best,” Pieck replied, suddenly stretching out her arms towards me with one hand still holding the book. She then seemed to realize that I was a little too far away to be hugged and dropped her arms, keeping her dear book inside the bag at her side. A minute after doing so, however, she still hadn’t touched the food.

“Let’s dig in.”

She seemed to snap out of her thoughts, giving me a rather puppy-dog eye type of glance.

“Ah yes, but I have an idea.”

“What is it? Do you want something?”

“Maybe … A change of location. We can take our stuff to that nearby open area with the grass. It’ll have the nice picnic feel.”

“Okay. As you wish.”

I closed and lifted the box, balancing the drinks over it, and also wound up balancing a slightly unsteady Pieck leaning on me, with her arm interlocked with mine, while we walked to the grass with her gladly leading me to it. She was so overjoyed today, like a concentrated ray of sunshine, that it totally melted whatever my heart was made of. I hoped that she’d be able to experience this level of happiness more often, the Warrior/Shifter life seemed too sad a way to live. Forget about the lifespan, even the time they did have was substantially taken up by their missions and their consequences – Annie got herself stuck in a crystal, her life must be torture if she’s conscious; Reiner was a mental mess, Bertholt and Marcel were gone, and Zeke was well, Zeke. I was grateful that there was a lull in overall military activity – it’d probably be one of the few times I’d get to be with this amazing person for longer than one ‘outing’, as selfish as it sounded.

We found a place under a shady tree and Pieck stopped to roll out a small carpet she had evidently conveniently carried in her bag, after which she took the box from my hands and set it in front of her while she sat, and then patted the spot next to her, inviting me to join in. I obliged.

“Now we can have that picnic date you’ve always wanted. We have pizza, our book, and ourselves. It can’t get better than this.”

She squeezed my hand with hers, making me internally jump in surprise. I turned my face to the side, muttering softly, “We’ll see about that.”

I picked up a slice of pizza, the one with the jalapeños on it, and decided to feed her some so that she could stop speaking before it got all cold.

“Mmm. This is sooo good. These tangy peppers in here are the perfect match to the cheesy deliciousness. Your turn.”

She was armed with a slice herself, and brought it up to me. I bit into it, relishing the flavour bomb.

“Aaaaahhhhhh.”

A bomb it truly was, forcing me to grab a cup of the cooler and drink a large sip to alleviate my taste buds.

“Hahaha.”

Pieck held one hand to her stomach, laughing out loud. Someone clearly found this funny, given that she’s usually the kind for stifled giggles or smirks, or at least around most people.

“Just you wait. There’s one slice of that one for you too.”

Unfortunately for me, it was only one slice that contained what was perhaps one particularly hot chili – it was heavenly though. We’d ended up feeding each other the entire pizza, something I’d only realized at the end when I felt a lick against my fingers. Eep. Did that actually happen or was that simply my imagination running wild?

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

I chose to keep silent, anything I’d have said now would’ve ended up being worded too weirdly.

She continued, “That pizza was super tasty. Whoever made these, they’ve successfully scored a second order.”

Pieck then shifted a little to lean on my shoulder. It felt natural, us sitting on the grass, simply taking in the moment with the sun beginning to descend from on high. The day was calm and pleasant, the loudest thing probably being my own thoughts. I then felt a pull on my sleeve.

“You took the lime?”

“Sorry, didn’t have a choice with the flavour bomb you sent my way. You can have the rest of it if you want, there’s still about … half.”

“It’s fine. I’ll have the orange.”

She grabbed the cup of orange juice, downing it in record time, while I finished the lime. She then picked the cup out of my hand and placed it over the other, placing both inside the box and then disappeared for a short time, returning empty-handed.

“I’m going to save the book for later, but you’ll have to read it too. Don’t want to spoil any of the story.”

“As long as it doesn’t contain any cringy characters. No way I’m reading any series with a romanticized creep, for example.”

Pieck made a sound of fake shock.

“You don’t trust my literary choices?”

“I do, but you occasionally tend to surprise me with some of the titles you’ve picked up.”

“Says the one whose idea of a surprise was a day out eating my known 'favourite food'.”

I flinched, feeling somewhat hurt.

“There was no time to plan anything, and the Food Festival was right here, so I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

She grabbed my arm, pulling me to look back at her. Oh no. I didn’t want to make direct eye contact right now – the intensity of her gaze would be too much for me to bear.

“Hey, don’t get me wrong. Thanks for bringing me here. Really, I appreciate it.”

There with that smile of hers again. Another ray of heart-melting sunshine. The internal turmoil taking place inside was most likely obvious by now, since she then gave me a look of concern, dropping the smile.

“You alright? Please, if anything’s bothering you, you can always tell me about it.”

Might as well let it all out, now that it had been brought up.

“Well, it’s … It’s just that you guys keep getting sent on missions and all – I understand that it’s practically your lives, but what about your own well-being? Don’t you’ll deserve to live a happy life sometimes? Ah, this may sound a bit forward of me, but it really pains me when you’re gone for so long…”

I was about to begin to ramble about the feelings I’d kept inside for the past few years, but Pieck interrupted at that very second.

“Hey, you do know that apart from my dad, you too are an anchor that keeps me sane, grounded, protected from feelings of hopelessness? You’re absolutely important to me, and neither in a forced-to-use-a-person-to-get-something-done way, nor in a purely platonic manner. I had wished that you’d choose to eventually be with someone from here and forget about us Warriors. Pretty sure all of Eldia’s eligible would be head over heels for you, given a chance.”

Was this conversation for real? Although I could feel the blood run to my face, almost certainly turning it completely red, that last of what she said had irked me to the extent that I’d nearly shouted at her in retaliation.

“But I don’t want all of Eldia’s eligible, or even a Marleyan for that matter. It’s just you, Pieck.”

I realized that my hands were up in the air, and brought them down, intertwining my fingers in an attempt to simultaneously distract myself and summon some confidence from thin air. Taking a few deep breaths to centre myself, I resumed speaking, slightly shaky in delivery, but clear with intent.

“You’re the only one I’d wait for, whom I’d like to spend my time, or rather, my life with.”

 _‘I don’t regret having fallen for you, Pieck. I do however, have to sometimes suppress the urge to want to whisk you off away from this cruel world.’_  
– Scratch that, there’s no way I’d be telling her that.

That appeared to leave her mostly speechless, save for a gasp.

“Oh.”

She then pulled me even closer, as if that were possible, and I finally braved a glimpse at her.

Pieck still had those dark circles around her eyes and those beautiful curled lashes, but her cheeks were now suffused with colour you’d only expect from a lovestruck person, such as myself. She was so impossibly pretty, and I wondered how lucky I was to get this close to her, to gain her trust and be able to see her beyond that diplomatic kindness and intelligence with a mild dose of sass – to see her allowing herself to be a little vulnerable around me.

The next thing I knew, she pulled off the band keeping my hair tied, allowing it to fall at my side and began to pepper my face with these short, sweet kisses all over while running her fingers though my hair. It felt so comfortable, so good – there was no way I’d have wanted to stop her at that moment, particularly since Pieck didn’t seem to be the kind of person who would indulge in outright PDA.

“If I knew that this was how you’d react to a little bit of affection, I’d have done this much earlier. You’re so adorable.”

“To spot the most adorable one here, Pieck, you’ll have to find a mirror and look into it.”

Heh, two could play at the compliment game, but the ‘game’ got cut short by Pieck’s reply.

“And to answer your unasked question – yep, I’ve totally been in love with you too, this entire time.”

She gave me this dreamy stare with those dark eyes of hers, causing me to unconsciously close my own. A gentle hand on my chin and fingers running through my hair were the only sensations I could feel, until a pair of ridiculously soft lips landed on mine – and my internal self had officially exploded with the fireworks of reciprocated love.

_Welp. Goodbye, heart. You’ve found your destination._


End file.
